


Come Visit Me Again

by Diggy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Little Fluff, bittersweet with a promising end, in which Malon heals the forgotten hero's heart and soul, little angst, malink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diggy/pseuds/Diggy
Summary: In all the years she'd known her fairy boy, he'd always come back to her for help. Sometimes however, what you really need the most can't be fixed with glue.





	Come Visit Me Again

The first time Link visited Malon it was for something simple.

“Can you repair it?” He asked with mud on his face and heat in his cheeks as he held out his old slingshot, the rubber snapped right down the middle. He smiled at her though, as if he knew something she didn’t. Malon hesitated for a bit trying to recall what could possibly have her new fairy friend so flustered but eventually just shook it off. She remembered taking the broken toy from his hands and the way he’d almost swayed when her hand brushed his. 

“Come visit me again, fairy boy!” she’d waved at him happily once he took his leave on foot. 

He was ten.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The second time he came to her something was different. It’d only been two years but the way he approached her felt like it had been a lifetime. He smiled at her again but it was weaker than before. Still, she welcomed him warmly and smiled as patted a welcome to Epona.

“Can you mend it?” He hend out the tattered remains of his favorite green tunic. It was scorched and dirt-crusted and looked as if it had wandered the world already.

Still, she took it with a smile and used her best thread to stitch the tears and holes. He thanked her more warmly when she was finished and she waved to him again as he rode away on Epona’s back.

“Come visit me again, fairy boy!”

He was only twelve.

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


The third time he returned it had been much longer than before. He’d grown considerably and now stood taller than her with broadened shoulders and chest. He’d smiled at her but his eyes seemed darker than before. 

“I’ve missed you, fairy boy.” she said to him with an embrace and she wondered how much of a  _ boy _ was left. He didn’t say much else however until he pulled out his old belts and harness now worn and weathered and stretched far beyond their capacity.

“Can you adjust them?” His voice cracked low and hoarse and it made something warm and fizzy bubble in her stomach. She smiled, noting not for the first time how much he’d changed in more ways than one and drawing thoughts in her mind she stored away for a later date.

“Come visit me again, fairy boy?” It was a question this time and he’d responded by taking her hand and letting his lips brush the top of her fingers.

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


The fourth time he returned to her she barely recognized him at all. 

“How old are you now?” She wanted to call him  _ ‘fairy boy’ _ but the term didn’t seem appropriate any longer. His eyes had met hers a moment and the dull dark blue frightened her where bright warmth had once been.

“Can you help me?” His voice was deep and smooth and the sound alone made her blush and shiver as she filled with warmth. It quickly faded when he pulled his arm from his sling and she witnessed for the first time what he’d brought for her to repair this time around.

She’d sat and stitched the gash and dressed his wounds and wondered not for the first time what had happened to her beloved fairy boy. He barely even flinched as she pulled and pinched and it only made her wonder what caused the other scars that littered his once smooth skin.

“Take care of yourself, fairy boy.” He stared at her a moment and then a glimpse of that familiar blue seemed to cross his eyes. She smiled warmly and this time he kissed her cheek.

  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  


The next time he returned had only been a year and yet he’d aged several.

He didn’t wear green any longer and she didn’t recognize the symbols encrusting his silver armor. Yet the sight of him alone made her breath catch and something flutter in her chest.

He wasn’t the same man as before. The light in his eyes had long since faded and the lines etched between his brows marked the last time his handsome face held a smile. He didn’t ask her to fix anything this time around either. 

Still, she looked at him as he approached and it dawned on her that he was a man forgotten by time and lost to the world as a restless wanderer.

He didn’t move or shy away and she moved closer still until the breath in her lungs seemed to hold his heat within. She placed one work-calloused had over his heart and felt it hard and powerful beneath his flesh and canvas.

“I can fix that too,” she whispered to him low.

And he let her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Digs and I write fanfiction for twenty-year-old video games.
> 
> All jokes aside, I always said "I don't touch OoT fanfiction." Yet here I am now, taking what would be a sort of headcanon I've had for a very long time and putting it out into words that somehow both broke my heart and healed my soul.
> 
> Can you figure out what was happening each time Link came to visit Malon? Let me know and leave me some love down below in the comments.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr via @deviousdiggy or twitter via @lizzir


End file.
